The present invention relates generally to apparatus for providing capacitance to an electronic circuit, and more particularly to providing capacitance to an integrated circuit load, and methods of manufacturing an electronic assembly that includes discrete capacitors electrically connected to a housing.
Electronic circuits, and particularly computer and instrumentation circuits, have in recent years become increasingly powerful and fast. As circuit frequencies continue to escalate, with their associated high frequency transients, noise in the power and ground lines increasingly becomes a problem. This noise can arise due to inductive and capacitive parasitics, for example, as is well known. To reduce such noise, capacitors known as bypassing capacitors are often used to provide a stable signal or stable supply of power to the circuitry. Capacitors can also be used to suppress unwanted radiation, to dampen voltage overshoot when an electronic device (e.g., a processor) is powered down, and to dampen voltage droop when the device powers up.
Bypassing capacitors are generally placed as close as practical to a die load or xe2x80x9chot spotxe2x80x9d in order to increase the capacitors"" effectiveness. Often, the bypassing capacitors are surface mounted to the die side or land side of the package upon which the die is mounted, or embedded within the package itself. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-section of an integrated circuit package 102 having die side capacitors 106 (xe2x80x9cDSCxe2x80x9d) and land side capacitors 108 (xe2x80x9cLSCxe2x80x9d) in accordance with the prior art. Die side capacitors 106, as their name implies, are mounted on the same side of the package 102 as the integrated circuit die 104. In contrast, LSCs 108 are mounted on the opposite side of the package 102 as the die 104. Embedded chip capacitors (xe2x80x9cECCxe2x80x9d) are not illustrated in FIG. 1, but would be embedded within the package 102 and electrically connected to package planes and/or pads through conductive vias.
As FIG. 1 illustrates, the capacitors"" terminals are connected to the integrated circuit load through pads, vias 110, and power or ground planes 112, 114 within the package, thus enabling the capacitors 106, 108 to provide bypassing capacitance to the integrated circuit. Connection of the capacitors 106, 108 to the load through pads, vias 110, and power or ground planes 112, 114 results in some xe2x80x9cverticalxe2x80x9d inductance, also referred to as xe2x80x9cloopxe2x80x9d inductance, to exist in the supply and return via loop between each capacitor 106, 108 and the integrated circuit load. According to some existing packaging technologies, the loop area results in about 15-20 picohenrys (pH)/square of vertical inductance. This loop inductance tends to slow the response time of off-chip capacitors.
Typically, multiple bypassing capacitors are used to provide the desired capacitance. FIG. 2 illustrates a bottom view of an integrated circuit package 202 having multiple LSCs 204, which are electrically connected to pads 206 on the bottom of the package 202 in accordance with the prior art. The cross-hatching on terminals 208 is intended to indicate that terminals 208 and pads 206 typically are connected, in an alternating manner, to power and ground planes (e.g., planes 112, 114, FIG. 1) within the package 202. The electrical connection between the discrete capacitor 204 and the package 202 is accomplished by soldering each terminal 208 of each LSC 204 to a designated pad 206. Accordingly, where eight-terminal, discrete capacitors are used, as shown in FIG. 2, eight electrical connections exist between the capacitor 204 and the package pads 206. Analogous figures could be used to illustrate the connection of DSC terminals to package pads, or the connection of ECC terminals to vias within the package.
Because the capacitors 204 are interconnected through different sets of pads, vias (e.g., vias 110, FIG. 1), and power or ground planes (e.g., planes 112, 114, FIG. 1) within the package, some xe2x80x9clateralxe2x80x9d inductance also exists between the capacitors 204. In other words, the lateral current between capacitors 204 is carried over a conductive loop having a loop area that is bounded by various conductive structures (e.g., pads, vias, and power/ground planes) of the package 202. According to some existing packaging technologies, the loop area results in about 15-30 pH/square of lateral inductance, where the amount of vertical inductance is inversely proportional to the number of power and ground planes interconnecting the capacitors. Similar to the effect of vertical inductance, described above, lateral inductance tends to slow the response time of off-chip capacitors.
FIG. 3 illustrates an electrical circuit that simulates the electrical characteristics of the capacitors illustrated in FIGS. 1-2. For simplicity, no parasitic resistances of the capacitors are shown in FIG. 3. The circuit shows a die load 302, which may require bypassing capacitance in order to function properly. Some of the bypassing capacitance can be supplied by capacitance, modeled by capacitor 304, located on the die. Other capacitance, however, must be provided off chip, as modeled by off-chip capacitors 306. The off-chip capacitors 306 could be, for example, DSCs, LSCs, and/or ECCs (e.g., capacitors 106, 108, FIG. 1).
As described previously, lateral inductance, modeled by inductors 308, exists between capacitors 306. In addition, vertical inductance, partially modeled by inductor 310, exists between capacitors 306 and die load 302. For simplicity, a vertical inductance component for each capacitor is not shown.
Because lateral and vertical inductances tend to slow the response time of off-chip capacitors 306, it is desirable to minimize the magnitudes of these inductances. For LSCs and DSCs, vertical inductance can be reduced by using capacitors with interdigital contacts. Even with interdigital capacitors, the number of discrete devices that can be mounted to or embedded within a package is limited by the capacitors"" dimensions (i.e., the length and width). Thus, the amount of capacitance that can be provided by these off-chip capacitors is also limited by the capacitors"" dimensions, among other things.
Besides using interdigital capacitors, vertical inductance issues can be addressed by placing off-chip capacitors 306 as electrically close as possible to the die load, such as by using ECCs, which typically can be placed closer to the load than surface mounted capacitors. Similarly, lateral inductance issues can be addressed by placing adjacent capacitors close to each other. For example, adjacent capacitors are sometimes connected to adjacent pads on the package.
Although these solutions are sufficient in certain cases, as the frequencies and edge rates of electronic devices continue to advance, there is an increasing need for higher levels of bypassing capacitance. In addition, there is a need for capacitance solutions that minimize the vertical and lateral inductances associated with off-chip capacitors. Accordingly, there is a need for alternative capacitance solutions in the fabrication and design of electronic assemblies, such as integrated circuit packages.